Mistletoe
by OsinR
Summary: I short creek oneshot in celebration of The holidays. I hope you like it. Still taking requests guys. Warning:boyxboy disclaimer: I do not own South Park or its characters.


Hello guys, here is my first Christmas oneshot this year. It's Creek as requested by southparkfreak101 and the anon guest. Happy birthday anon! Merry Christmas to you all!

* * *

I woke up at exactly six am, beaming from ear to ear. It was snowing outside, blankets of white covered the ground and cars. There's only a few days until Christmas so Token, Clyde, Craig and I decided that today would be the day we celebrate the holiday together as the strange little family we had. We decided it would be best to have this get together at my house since my parents would be working, meaning we didn't have to worry about swearing or saying inappropriate things. That may sound childish but Token's parents are very strict and Clyde's dad isn't too big on swear words.

I notice that it's a little chilly once I leave the warmth of my bed, I decide to take a hot shower and change into an extremely old Christmas sweater that Clyde got me a few years ago. I always have to wash it myself and my parents have never seen it because it has two reindeers humping in the front with the words "Have a fucking great Christmas" on it. It' s my favorite sweater.

I brush my hair and teeth before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee. I sit alone at the table while I drink, my parents had left at around five am to get ready for the holiday rush in the shop. They were complaining that they had run out of cocoa mix last night. I don't really care about that.

After that I run around the house putting up Christmas decorations because I hadn't previously had a reason to do so. The tree, a really pathetic two foot tall one, was up and decorated in an hour, then I put up lights, garlands, knick knacks, stockings and whatever else I could find. When I was done the only object left in the box was an old piece of mistletoe that we've never really put up. I leave the box on the couch, deciding that if the guys are coming over they'll defiantly want cookies.

So I bake them, the first batch didn't turn out so well but the second and last batches were perfect. I smiled to myself and left them to cool, getting Token, Craig and Clyde's presents from my room and putting them under the tree. I put the cookies on a plate and sat them on the middle of the kitchen table. Perfect.

I hear a knock coming from the front door, it's Token and Clyde. They carpooled and got here a couple minutes earlier than expected, which didn't bother me because I finished all my work anyway. Both boys had a bag full of presents in their hands and I took the bags from them.

"There's c-cookies in the kitchen if you w-want them," I explain as I took out each present and placed them under the tree. I smiled when I noticed one of the ones for me was pretty decent sized.

"What's this?" Clyde asked, I turn around and notice him looking in the box on the couch.

"Box for C-Christmas decorations," I explain.

"No I mean the mistletoe," Clyde held it up out of the box, "Why didn't you put it up?"

"Because I d-don't want to kiss a-any of you d-dorks!" I laugh.

"Well too bad! Come here Tweekers!" Instantly I was on my feet, being chased around my house by a lunatic holding mistletoe over his head.

"Gah! Clyde l-leave me alone!" I yell, opening the front door and running into the yard.

I was stopped short however as I slammed into a warm, taller boy. Craig's here now. "Hey C-Craig," I blush, I can't believe I just ran into him like that.

Clyde ran out after me, as soon as he saw Craig he got a new plan. He held the mistletoe above my and Craig's heads, I looked up at the object uncomfortably.

"Mistletoe," was all Craig said before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My heart fluttered as the butterflies in my stomach turned into a swarm of stinging wasps.

"Merry C-Christmas Craig."

"Merry Christmas Tweek."

* * *

Hope you guys liked all that fluff and Tweek's awesome Christmas sweater. Anyways I'm still taking requests and writing more oneshots. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas! Merry Creekmas, okay I'm done with lame jokes now.


End file.
